l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Turtle (pathfinderq1)
Summary }} Fluff Background Turtle was born in the mountains which ring the Valley of Bone. Her father was a mighty warrior, one of the tribe's greatest champions, and her mother was a wise woman and shaman of great power and renown. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 4'5" Weight: 165 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Turtle tends to be a rather happy and boisterous woman- she is almost always smiling, and generally seems to be enjoying whatever she is doing. She is open, friendly, and honest- sometimes too honest (she rarely believes in hiding her opinion, and doesn't have much tact. Appearance: In her dwarven form, Turtle is a young female dwarf of average height and build. She has plain, unremarkable features, sun-bronzed skin, and dark brown hair worn in two simple braids fixed by bone rings. She wears armor of some kind of heavy leather, marked with protective runes in Megari script, and carries no visible weapons save for a small utility knife and a small bone club. Region (Valley of Bone); Backgrounds- Underwild (add Dungeoneering to class list) Hooks Hook 1: Turtle's tribe venerates both primal spirits and the spirits of their departed ancestors. While most of their wise folk can only can upon one type of spirit, some rare individuals can call upon both types of spirits- and it is likely that Turtle is one such dwarf. Now that she has left her homeland, though, many folk speak only of gods- how will she learn to manage such gifts if they manifest? Hook 2: Kicker The ancestor spirits which her tribe worships forced Turtle and sevaral other members of the tribe to leave their homeland- but did not explain why. What purpose did the spirits have for their demand? And what have the other exiles done on their enforced journey? Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs. poison Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (7 class +4 CON) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (encumbered speed) Racial Features Dwarf +2 Con, +2 Wis (included) +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance (included) Dwarven resilience (encounter power) Dwarven weapon proficiency (warhammer and throwing hammer) Iron stomach Encumbered speed Stand your ground Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Megari Class Features Druid (Guardian; Primal controller) Primal aspect- Guardian: use Con bonus instead of Dex or Int for armor class calculation Balance of nature: gain one extra 1st level at-will attack (1 or 2 must be Beast Form powers) Wilderness knacks: Ambush expertise (assist allies Stealth checks), Wilderness tracker (During short rest, examine nearby area for tracks), Mountain guide (assist allies Athletics checks for climbing) Aspects of the Wild: At-will stance powers (Dancing serpent, Seeking falcon) Feats Superior implement training: Accurate totem level Ritual caster bonus Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Megari Powers Powers Known Druid (primal guardian) Disruptive shot (twice per encounter, only once per round) Safe passage (Utility 2; Daily; retrained from Entangling Roots) Aimed shot (at will) Clever shot (at will) Rapid shot (at will) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Cash remaining: 0 gp (680 gp-680 spent) Weight 92 lbs (42, +50 pack) Kit contains: backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch (x2), Journeybread (10 days), 50 foot coil of silk rope (x2), sunrod (x5), waterskin (x2) Wishlist info: Bag of holding (5); Bracers of archery (6); Sandals of precise stepping (6); +2 Duellist's longbow (7) Tracking Treasure >none yet XP *0XP (newly created level 1 character Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval 2 Status 'Status: ' In development